


Amor Vincit Omnia Illustration

by ficcrosser



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficcrosser/pseuds/ficcrosser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an illustration for the lovely Spoilersweetie and her story, Amor Vincit Omnia. Go read it, if you haven't already!</p>
<p>Hope you all enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Vincit Omnia Illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoilersweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Amor Vincit Omnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032822) by [spoilersweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie). 



 

[Illustration](http://dyzzilet.deviantart.com/art/Amor-Vincit-Omnia-Illustration-434924505?ga_submit_new=10%253A1392690182) based on Amor Vincit Omnia.


End file.
